1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable trolleys or carts. More particularly, the invention concerns a foldable, wheeled trolley for use in connection with the transport of items in a beauty salon.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A large number of different types of wheeled trolleys or carts have been suggested in the past. For example, wheeled carts have long been used in convenience and grocery stores to transport items throughout the store. Similarly, wheeled carts are frequently used in garages and manufacturing facilities to hold and transport tools and various kinds of parts used in the conduct of the business.
As a general rule, the prior art wheeled carts are of a sturdy, heavy-duty, bulky construction making them difficult and expensive to transport in commerce. Accordingly, prior art wheeled carts are typically disassembled for shipment and then are reassembled at the location of use. Because of the complexity of construction of many of the prior art wheeled carts, assembly of the carts at the point of use can be difficult and time-consuming.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight, four-wheeled trolley or cart of simple, lightweight construction for use primarily in beauty salons. Advantageously, the trolley is capable of being folded for a substantial reduction in size and shape making it easy to store when not in use and permitting it to be easily and inexpensively shipped in commerce. However, when the trolley is assembled into an operating configuration, it is quite stable and because of its unique design is capable of conveniently carrying a wide variety of tools and supplies of the character typically used in the operation of a beauty salon. More particularly, the trolley is provided with a readily accessible, recessed top tray for conveniently carrying small tools and supplies and a plurality of light-weight drawers slidably carried within the trolley frame below the top tray for carrying and storing larger tools and supplies. Additionally, in one form of the invention, readily accessible, side-mounted tool racks are pivotally connected to the top tray. When not in use these tool racks can be pivoted into a downward location proximate the sidewalls of the trolley frame to enable the trolley to be used in confined spaces.